Faux Pas and Ooh Lalas
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Lorelai and Luke. Another story that has these two crazy kids realizing what's right in front of their eyes. Starts at friendship and shifts to a wonderful place. Complete and rated M. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Not mine _blah, blah, blah_. Don't sue _yawn yawn yawn _hockey puck, rattlesnake, monkey monkey underpants --also not mine : )

**Complete, Rated M, LL, **_**late S2 (no Chris)...RIP G.C. who is referenced**_

Sorry I'm so late with this, LLfreak. But welcome home. Enjoy everybody!

**Faux Pas and Ooh Lalas**

When Rory was a little girl, she often wondered about her mom's love life. Lorelai hardly dated. And when she did, it was always casual and short-lived. And very, very far away from her daughter's innocent eyes. Whenever Rory had the opportunity to see an interested guy approach her mother, she'd tune in to the conversation. It was great entertainment on every occasion. Lorelai would always smile and hold a young Rory close as she exchanged polite conversation with the hopeful bloke. Rory came to admire the look she always saw in the men's eyes. Such great expectation, followed by sheer elation as their pick-up lines and Rory-directed compliments got met with humor and acceptance from Lorelai.

This, to them, meant they were racing toward success. They would never see it coming.

Like a professional hitman with superior aim, she'd take them out and leave them with nothing more than chagrined smiles as they'd turn and walk away, their tail between their legs. She had never been demeaning or unkind toward them, no matter how great the temptation was. It later came to light that temptation soared like Delta Sky every time they did this around Rory, period.

Guys were never a big part of Lorelai's life post-Rory. Sure, she had needs and desires like every other warm-blooded woman, but these feelings would almost have to sit atop Liberty's crown before she'd act on them. And even then, she'd go on dates and never even attempt to invite her heart as a tag-along. These guys' companionship was all she looked for.

When Rory got to be a teenager, she had become used to it just being the Gilmore girls in one corner and everybody else in another. Having such a young beautiful mother, her peers were always shocked to learn that she'd never once had to deal with running into half-naked guys in the kitchen as she went for a drink of water.

This is something that Lorelai prided herself on. Rory would always be the reason the sun shined on her world. She placed her above everything, including her own love life. And it showed. She was over thirty and not even close to marriage due to years of _it showing_.

When Rory began Chilton, Lorelai found herself attracted to one of her teachers. This was far into the world of taboo. Guys of her past had come from neighboring towns, one from out of town who stayed for only weeks. None this close. So, she had to confer. Upon speaking to Rory, she was given insight. Though Rory showed uneasiness at the new change their lives could potentially make, she still let her know that she was not a child, and she understood that _Mommy _had to have a life outside of parenthood. She expected it. She even urged her to take that plunge.

Lorelai was grateful. Still, she went back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth yet again, before she accepted her true attraction to the schoolteacher. Eventually, they found themselves in a serious relationship that lasted just long enough for her to admit they were moving much quicker than her feelings for him were.

They split.

Lorelai realized something huge in the wake of this break-up. Actually, it was realized before, but _after _is when it really began to seep in and high-jack her thoughts. Rory had told her, had given her strict permission to go out and get a life. Granted, it was with Max, but now Max and her were over. And her words still reverberated. Still stood.

Sex wasn't what she was limited to now. She was thirty-three years old, and despite what the little voice in her head lovingly whispered to her, she was not getting any younger. It was time to start putting down roots, time to start building a future with someone who would support all of her greatness after Rory left the nest. That time was so near. Too near. Now, she had to stop thinking like a free agent and start thinking like a woman who didn't want to die alone. There came this time in every woman's life, and Rory had helped her to realize that her time was now. Nothing now stood in her way. Nothing except herself.

"Roooory! I'm not ready for this!"

"Mom, put on your shoes, and let's go. If we wait for you to be _ready_, we'll be sitting here until Christmas."

"But Rooohohorryyyy!"

"Don't make me come up those stairs, Missy!"

Lorelai came from her bedroom, sagging and looking like her life was falling apart. She looked down at Rory. "Okay, okay. The thought of you climbing stairs just really scares me into complacency," she replied with sarcasm. "Let's get a move on."

Rory stood from the sofa and let out a breath of air. "That's what I've been saying for twenty minutes now," she scolded. Lorelai nodded with disinterest.

"Yeah, yeah. Grab the keys," she said as she headed for the door. "You're driving!"

Rory hurried to the kitchen and got the car keys. "Right, Miss Daisy. Now, let's go before we're late. Grandma will not be happy if that happens." She made it up behind her mom who was standing by the door fixing her sweater.

"Happiness is not an emotion that my mother is readily familiar with. Especially not where Yours Truly is concerned." Rory reached around her and opened the door. She, then, proceeded to push Lorelai out of it.

"Well, tonight could be different. Maybe tonight will be full of joy and dancing turtles," Rory replied. Lorelai frowned as she stopped on the porch and waited for Rory to lock the door.

"Why turtles?"

"Because they're usually so stoic. If you see a dancing turtle, that's going to equal a gooood night."

"Turtles dance all the time, though. They're not stoic. What about Michaelangelo and his three little ninja dude friends? Or the turtle on Muppet Babies? That's one little dan--wait, that's a frog. Well, it's green, so it counts. Point made."

"How is that point made?"

"Well, your point didn't make much sense either."

"I didn't have a point. I was building enthusiasm."

"With a sucky point."

"Get in the car, Mom."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai exited her jeep and went to the diner's door. The sign had been flipped, and the blinds were closed so she couldn't even pout at Luke through the glass.

She jiggled the knob, then knocked.

"We're closed!" she heard Luke yell from inside.

"It's me, though!" she yelled back.

"Me who?" Luke asked loudly.

"The me who's going to huff and puff and blow you--" The door opened.

"That's not necessary," he said plainly.

She narrowed her eyes. "--_Your _diner down," she finished. She moved past him. "But who knows? As much as I need coffee right now, I'm not exactly putting limitations on the lengths I'd go to get it."

Luke closed the door and locked it. "Where's Rory?"

"Dropped her off at Lane's house," she answered.

He nodded and turned to face her. "Hey, get from behind there." Lorelai had rounded the counter and had pulled out her signature mug.

"Okay, just one sec, though," she placated as she poured a mug full of the warm liquid.

Luke walked back as well. "Just because I continue to show stupidity by letting you in here after I close, it doesn't give you the right to do as you please. Get back around there," he said with a finger pointed toward the stools. Lorelai had finished pouring, and she slid her mug closer to the other side as she hurried around.

"Scurrying as fast as my legs will go," she responded. She plopped on the stool and drank the lukewarm coffee almost in its entirety. "Mm," she mumbled as she set the cup down. "No matter the temp, it always hits the spot just right."

"I strive for perfection," he announced flatly.

Lorelai smiled. "So, what's been going on tonight? Anything interesting to share?"

Luke took a box of napkins from underneath the counter and dropped it to the countertop before reaching under for some ketchup packets. "Nothing except everyday Stars Hollow lunacy. What about you?" He pulled the near empty ketchup bins from behind the counter and began filling them. Lorelai reached inside the box and retrieved two brown packs of napkins.

"Dinner at my parents' went as well as could be expected. My mom didn't throw my failed relationship directly in my face today. She chose to move on to a new obsession."

"What was that?"

"Asking me when I was going to get back on the horse. Ya know, find a new guy to let down."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," he appeased. Luke continued to fill the bin while Lorelai had pulled close several dispensers and were filling them.

"Of course she did. She's Emily Gilmore. Even in polite chit-chat, she makes sure to point out all things I've done wrong and things I will probably do wrong in the future. Toss in a little religion and she'd be a full-out Margaret White."

"Quite a comparison."

She paused. "You know who I'm talking about?" she asked shocked.

"What, do you think you talk over my head with every last one of those things? I catch a few."

She smiled and went back to her work. "Man of mystery strikes again."

Luke shook his head. "How long has it been anyway?"

"For what?"

"Since you and Rory's teacher split."

She exhaled. She didn't even have to think about the answer, that being her first serious relationship and all. "Seven."

"Months? Are you sure that's it?" Luke asked, appearing to be doing his own math.

"Well, that's _my _answer, but if you think you have a more accurate one then feel free to correct me. After all, I am only the person who was _in _the relationship, so what do I know?"

"You miss him?"

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. "Wow, Luke. Trying to get us to share our deep dark fears and emotions here? How uncharacteristic of you."

"Never mind," he dismissed with an eye roll.

She chuckled. "I'm not about to break out in a chorus of _Feelings _any time soon if that's what you're asking."

"So, are you ready to start seeing someone?"

She laughed. "You know, Luke, if you were anyone else, I'd think you were trying to pick me up."

Luke looked at her with a frown before he looked away. "Well, good thing it's _just me_," he replied in offense.

She cocked her head. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." Silence claimed the next few seconds. "I wasn't asking for me, by the way. I was just asking in general."

A slow smile formed. "If you _were _asking for yourself, you know you could tell me that, don't you?" she teased.

"Yeah, well I wasn't," he responded gruffly.

Her smile disappeared. "I _know _you weren't. I was just kidding with you. I know you're like _this _close to being completely repulsed by me." He looked at her. "My food and beverage choices drive you bonkers, my word usage in an hour beats out your day's total, which means I annoy the hell out of you a lot of the time, and I doubt I'm even your type."

He regarded her. "Can I ask how you reached all of those conclusions?"

She shrugged and went back to filling up the dispensers. "I just know." Her eyes remained low. "But I'm right, right?" she asked in a glib manner.

He shook his head airily. "Whatever you say."

"Still gonna hold your tongue, huh?" She chuckled. "Classy fellow."

"I do what I can," he grumbled. He rounded the counter and went to the tables where he began flipping chairs onto them.

Lorelai finished the task in which she'd given herself, then spun around on her stool to face him. "Why'd you ask me about my prospects?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Liar."

He placed his hands on his hips and sighed loudly. "It's just that you've never struck me as the kind of woman who's shy around men."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No I'm not calling you a wh--" He stopped and glared at her smiling face. "Yesterday in Doose's, I thought it was a little weird how you handled that guy."

Her eyes went off in thought. "The one who was hitting on me?" He nodded. "You saw that?" Again, he nodded. "Were you spying on me or something? I didn't even know you were there."

"Why would I spy on you? Believe it or not, I do have better things to do with my time."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Rub it in, Lucas. We've already established that you find me revolting."

"Stop saying that," he stated exhaustedly as he went back to flipping chairs.

"I'm a big girl. You'd be surprised at the truths I can handle. For instance, two years ago after some hardcore investigation and never-ending prayer, I found out that I am, unfortunately, a biological child of Richard and Emily Gilmore. And here I am, still putting one foot in front of the other."

"Didn't know you were so self-deprecatory. It's really not an attractive quality to have."

She shook her head with adamancy but still kept it genial. "I agree. And I'm not being that way. I'm just big on the truth."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he continued, "what I saw yesterday was not really Lorelai-like."

She shrugged. "I blew the guy off. I've done it hundreds of times before, and as long as my metabolism and I remain on good terms, I'm sure I'll be doing it a hundred more times. What was so un-Lorelai about what you saw?" She shifted on the stool.

He paused and looked at her slight discomfort. "Nothing. Forget I brought it up."

"You can say what you want to say, Luke. I'm okay with that."

"No, it's fine." He pointed to the coffee machine. "If you want the last of that, then grab it. I'm about to pour it out in a minute."

Lorelai's eyes rested on him for a moment before there was a nod from her. She slid off of her stool and headed around to the machine. The coffee was cold now, but she poured and drank it with appreciation that suggested it was at its best.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai brought her thermos from her lips and set it in the cup holder of the jeep.

Michel had been on her case the entire morning. First, he was complaining about the excess work that had been tossed at his feet since one of the two valets quit. Then, it was nonstop grievances about the new comment cards in the dining room. On more than one occasion, diners had glossed over the expert work of one, Sookie St. James, and had used the bulk of the space to mention thoughts on the French-reared concierge. And none had been too kind. Once Sookie got wind, she was all over Michel. His rudeness was spilling over into her dining room and stealing her praise. That created a whole other level of upheaval.

All of that made Lorelai glad to get a break.

She reached for the radio dial and lowered Nirvana to a whisper. The passenger-side door opened and Luke climbed inside of her jeep.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey yourself." Lorelai smiled in his direction. "Can I just take a second and tell you how much I appreciate this?"

His face took on a look of confusion as he secured his seatbelt. "You appreciate it?" he asked. "You're the one that's doing me a favor. If it weren't for you, I'd be spending a small fortune taking a cab up here."

"It's just a part for your truck, Luke. Anybody in town would have been more than willing to take you to Litchfield to pick it up."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have been _more than willing _to ride with any of them," he grumbled.

She beamed. "So, that makes me special then!"

"That makes you something." He looked at her. "Thanks a lot, though."

She turned attention away and cranked up the jeep. "Please, Luke, as I was saying, I should be saying that to you. I needed a major break. Michel is at the Independence right now showing his derriere, and lemme tell you, it is not at all enjoyable for me."

"God, I hope you mean that figuratively."

She chuckled. "If it was literal, you and I would be taking a trip to Croatia and not coming back until we got some major fumigation in and around that building."

He smiled. "Going somewhere with _you_?" he asked plainly.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the curb. "I know, I know. Your worst nightmare, huh?"

"Not even close."

She looked over at him with a smile. "You know, sometimes you make me feel like there's hope for me breaking into your little closed off world."

He shook his head. "Is that how you see it?"

"What?"

"Me. My _world_."

"A little bit. But it's okay. You're mysterious. Kinda like Dylan McKay. And you see how many hearts he had handed to him. Women go nuts for that kinda stuff."

"I don't know who that is, but I guess you're trying to say that I shouldn't be offended, right?"

"You need me to tell you whether or not you're offended?" She glanced at him in time to catch an eye roll. A quiet laugh escaped her as she turned back to the road. "No, Flannel Man. No need to take offense," she said light-heartedly. She looked over and saw his lips turn up. Her attention remained on him a few seconds before going back to the road. "He smiles."

Luke turned to look out of the window.

The sounds of Nirvana filled the tiny space. They quietly sent an invitation. _Come as you are_ were the words that had Lorelai's hand tapping the steering wheel. Her eyes stayed straight ahead.

"Luke?"

He seemed to snap out of his own reverie as he turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

He contemplated that. "Sure. Can't guarantee I'll answer, though."

She rolled her eyes to him. "Well, you have to answer. It's part of the game."

"What game?"

"The game of me asking you a question."

"That's not a game," he stated banally.

"It can be. Anything has game potential." She shrugged. "But if you don't want it to be a game, it doesn't have to be. _However_..." She gave him a wide smile and let it drop as soon as it was met with his grim expression. "...if you can answer it, that'll really be nifty."

"Oh, gee, nifty huh?"

"Besides," she continued. "You kinda started this secrets of the heart thing last night anyway. May as well continue with it."

"Well, when you put it that way..." he began sarcastically. Lorelai flashed a smile.

"Anyway, my question _is_," she announced. She relaxed in her seat and her voice quieted. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" She looked over to see a scowl cross his face. "And I don't mean in a cheesy...Mr. Belding consulting the fab five kinda way. I mean romantically," she ended with a shy shrug. "Like seriously."

Luke's attention went to the road before them as he confusedly went into thinking mode. Finally, he spoke. "I don't know," he answered with something that sounded like disinterest. "I've never been the kinda guy to map out my every move."

Her nose wrinkled. "Really?"

"Don't sound so shocked."

"Sorry. Just that you don't strike me as the spontaneous risk-taker."

"Didn't say I was a risk-taker."

"But you are saying that you're spontaneous?"

"Didn't say that either."

"Spontaneous-guy is the opposite of plan-guy. If you're not a planner, you're Mister Spontaneity."

"There's a lot of crap in between those two too."

"So, what you're saying is...is that you're that crap?"

He shook his head with a slow eye roll. "What I'm saying is that I don't know where I'll be in five years, Lorelai. Hell, maybe I'll be dead in two, and I won't have to worry about this whole five year business."

"Don't say that," she said pointedly.

"I'm just puttin' it out there."

"Well, don't."

He let out a large breath and looked down to his lap. "I don't know, though. So, I guess that's my answer." He turned attention to his window. "With my luck, I won't have made any progress." He looked at her suddenly when he felt a light punch to his arm.

"Come on, Luke. Don't sound so gloomy. This isn't supposed to be a depressing look into the future." She chuckled. "At least not until it comes to me." She pointed to herself. "Now ask me the same question."

"About your romantic life in five years?" She nodded, yes. "Okay. What about you?" he asked glibly. She opened her mouth, and it hung open unsurely for a few moments before her eyes went to a waiting Luke. "Well...?"

With a laugh, she said, "I'm not sure."

He sat back. "Never be afraid of silence, Lorelai. Sometimes it's a great alternative to pointless hypotheticals."

"Well--I think I may have a problem."

He rolled his eyes. "You have several. Wade in the pool of truth."

"That thing that you saw in Doose's..." They turned their heads at the same time and locked eyes. "What was it exactly?"

"You don't know?"

"I know. I'm wondering what was displayed to the outside world."

He shrugged. Spoke with indifference. "You looked terrified."

"Hm. Terrified? _Really_?"

Luke touched the tips of his fingers together as he looked down at them. "I mean, the guy was your type. Tall. Metro-sexually disgusting. You know."

She laughed. "How do _you _know what a metro-sexual is?"

"Oprah," he replied facetiously.

"And I so _do not_ go for metro-sexuals."

He scoffed. "And moving past that lie..."

She sobered slowly. "I'm not lying. I don't find them attractive. Who in the hell wants a guy who grooms more than his female cohort?"

He looked at her with a deep frown. "You're kidding me right now, right?"

She raised her brows and shrugged at his tone. "No, I'm not."

He sneered at her. He couldn't think of one guy she'd dated who _didn't _fit the category. "Whatever you say, Lorelai." He held a hand out as he gestured toward his point. "Either way, the guy was your type. That's all I'm saying," he said bringing them back on subject.

She sighed heavily and turned eyes back to the road. "Is that weird?"

"That you turned away Ryan Seacrest's double? Yeah, odd."

She turned to him fast. "Ryan Seacr--_where _are you getting this stuff?!"

"What can I say? I'm impressionable," he said monotonously.

"Well, stop it. You're freaking me out here."

He smiled in spite of himself, and his eyes went down to his fingers once again. "Terrified," he repeated quietly to himself. Lorelai looked from the highway to him.

"What?"

He shook his head and looked at her, a new look of disbelief present. "I don't get how you could be terrified talking to a guy. That's what you do."

"Back to calling me a whore, are you?"

Luke disclaimed with haste, not willing to venture anymore from the topic which _she'd _led them to. "No, talking. The talking part," he clarified.

Lorelai's attention went back to and stayed on the long road. Her hands tightened and loosened around the wheel. And she only smiled. "Five years is a long time away," she said quietly.

He nodded and watched her. "Yep. Like half a decade almost."

She shot him a look and his lips spread warmly causing her to only flash him the tip of her tongue. "Seriously, though. Five years is a long time away." She paused. "And yet, it seems--"

"Like it's right around the corner?"

"Exactly."

Luke nodded. Dropped his eyes again.

Lorelai reached for the radio dial and turned the music off completely. "Right before I started dating Max, you know what Rory told me?" He shook his head. "She told me to start thinking about _me_. My future. So, during Max...and after Max, that's what I've had in my head. My kid's voice."

"What's wrong with that?"

She gave him an obvious look. "It means that whoever I let in my life, whoever I let in here is going to be there. Until...I don't know when. There's no cut off. Ever. I can't use Rory anymore. She won't let me use her, Luke. Do you have any idea how scary that is?"

He shook his head at her words.

"When guys approach me nowadays, I freeze up." She splayed her hand over her chest. "I am not the freeze up kinda girl, Luke! I'm the girl that flirts and lets words flow, then kindly tells the guy he doesn't stand a chance. Or the girl who _every once in a blue moon _tells the guy he's allowed to come visit paradise," she said motioning toward herself.

"Oh, jeez."

"I'm not the freeze up girl! But with Max, I was freeze up girl. After Max, I am _certainly _the freeze up girl. I can't even get past points A and B anymore. In five years, I see myself fifty pounds heavier with ten cats at my feet and living in that same icebox because I can't foresee a guy who I'd possibly want to thaw out for."

He rolled his eyes. "You'll thaw out eventually, I'm sure."

"No, I won't. I can't! I tried, Luke. With Max, I swear I tried _so _hard. Harder than hard. Dirtiness and all. And I can't do it!"

"Lorelai, calm down."

Her eyes remained ahead so her freak-out wouldn't cause them to crash. She took a short breath and came back with a quieter panic. "Luke, I know you think I'm being irrational, and I wish like hell I was, but I'm not. The thought of giving all of myself to someone--and then a _new _someone at that is scary! I can't start over. I'm retro chic. I can't do contemporary. I'm not _made _for contemporary. And the one ex who is a true retro...is very much an ex. So, here I am stuck. Frozen and stuck. Like a popsicle that fell outta the box and became melded to the ice in the freezer. So frozen, stuck, _and _forgotten and gross!"

"You're not forgotten or gross. Relax. If anybody's gonna be happy and settled and have years of gooey, mushy lovey dovey crap under their belt in five years time, it'll be you. Give contemporary a chance."

Lorelai shook her head from side to side rapidly. "Ahh!" With a calming breath, she turned eyes to Luke. "I'm better."

"Somehow I doubt that."

She chuckled. "It feels really good to get that out."

"And it felt even better to listen to," he said sarcastically.

"You're great, Luke."

"Feels like I've gone five rounds in a title fight."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, I think I beat you when it came to the more depressing five year scenario."

He shook his head away. "Revel in that as much as possible," he jocosely replied.

She nodded with adamancy. "Oh I plan to."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai stood by the refreshment table in Miss Patty's dance studio. A smile painted her lips as she watched the majority of the Hollow's historical society get loose. Some were barely senior-citizen aged, but most were seasoned enough to have marveled over Thorton Wilder's Pulitzer success.

Lorelai was definitely one of the youngest in the bunch.

She smiled brightly as one of the elder gentlemen approached the finger-food buffet.

"Hey Mr. Leonard. How are you tonight?"

He matched her smile. "I'm doing great, Lorelai. I'm out with the wife, keeping her happy and planting myself firmly in her good graces. How about yourself?"

Her lips spread more as she walked over and assisted him in spooning some punch with a gigantic ladle. Handing the plastic cup to him, she answered, "I'm just standing here trying to learn a thing or two from you guys. You really know how to get down with your bad selves!" she remarked in high praise.

He grinned like a smitten high schooler. "We do what we can." He took and squeezed her hand in his. "Don't stand over here by yourself all night, okay? You look beautiful tonight. Go on and make some lucky guy's year."

Lorelai squeezed his hand back, a slight red coming across her cheeks. "Thank you, Mr. Leonard. But I'm here strictly on business tonight. My job is to make sure you kids don't get too loosey goosey with the hands." He released her hand with a chuckle. He waved away her words as he turned to head back out on the floor. "Remember, I'm watching you, Johnny Castle."

"Then, let me show you how it's done!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Lorelai watched as he made his way back over to his wife and handed her the cup of punch with a sweet kiss to her cheek. It seemed impossible to have such happiness after the fifty-plus years they had been wearing one another's rings. But the look that Mrs. Leonard had when she hugged her husband close shined light on that impossible eden and sprouted petals of grand possibility.

Lorelai was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt a body step into her space.

"They seem to be having a good time."

She turned only her head to see Luke just off to the side of her. She smiled and turned back. "Yeah, they do, don't they?"

"You think when you get to be their age you'll still be able to move like that?" he asked as he pointed a finger to the floor of light two-steppers.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. Even if I have to get a new hip every six months, I'll be one grooving granny."

He chuckled. "You know that'd mean that Rory would be a mom, right?"

She grimaced. "Oh, gosh, it does." With slow consideration, she calmed down. "Well, she'll be of age, so it'll be okay." Placing her hand over her heart, she added, "I've spent so many years dreading underage pregnancy that I never really thought of her actually being in a position to conceive." She smiled. "That'd be pretty awesome actually."

He smiled. "Yeah, guess it would be pretty _awesome_." Lorelai returned his smile as she brought her attention from the crowd and to him completely.

She looked him up and down. "So, you came."

He pointed at the table where there were two additional bags of ice. "Yeah, brought some ice too. That seems to make you happy," he commented.

She laughed as she looked over. "That was just that one time, Luke. But thanks anyway. Another eighty or so dehydrated party-goers going for the punch bowl, and we would have been SOL."

He shrugged. Reached a hand to his hat where he took it off and placed it back on his head with both hands. "So, point me to the work that needs done," he said.

She used her hand to gesture to the length of his body. "Tada."

His hands went in the pockets of his sweat pants. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You look like you're going to the gym."

"No, I look like I'm going to bed. Which is where I was headed before you asked me to come here. Don't worry about what I'm wearing. I'll be gone before you know it, so just tell me which speaker you need moved."

Lorelai just looked at him. "I asked you to come here to keep me company."

"I know. And I said no."

She nodded. "Yes. Then I proceeded to stoop to a new level by telling you that you owed me from yesterday even though we both know that's not true."

"I know that too. And I still said no."

"Yes. But _then_, I accepted that then came up with a lame speaker story, which I totally thought you knew was a cover."

He frowned. "But I said that I would come and help you with the speaker. Shouldn't that have clued you in?"

"No, cause then that'd blow your whole grumpy grumbling _woe is me_ thing that I'm sure you wanted to play out. So, I figured you'd act like you were coming to do the speaker thing but you'd really come all dressed like Prince Charming and stay with me while I finish chaperoning these party animals."

He scoffed and looked at the twelve or so couples that moved around the studio. "Chaperoning? The youngest of this crowd is old enough to be your mother. You need to come up with another term."

Her eyes remained on him, and she slowly shook her head. "So..you..really..came..to..move..a..speaker. I'm disappointed in you, Luke." He shrugged with indifference. "Why on earth would I need you to move a speaker? How helpless do you think I am?"

Luke lifted his brows toward her. "Looking for a real answer or no?" His eyes dropped to her gown that hugged her shapely form on down to her heels. "Cause I really don't see you moving a foldable chair in that thing, much less a fifty pound speaker."

"And as true as that is, that is so not my point."

"Why do you even want me here? You participate in this kind of town stuff, not me. This scene," he said gesturing toward the older couples, "is pointless. What would I get out of staying here?"

She sighed. "You'd get to spend time with a friend. I actually like to be around you, Luke. I do. And I know this isn't your scene, but hey, I'm here, and you like me right?" She held out a hand stopping words she knew were about to come. "I mean not _like me _like me. That's obvious. But I mean, you like the person that I am...sorta. So, I thought you'd be a little less tempted to treat this like a trip to the guillotine."

He looked at her tiredly before his eyes fell to his shoes. He pictured his bed, comforter folded down just waiting for his warm, exhausted body to slip inside. He imagined the sleep that lay ahead in that comfortable, inviting bed. Then he looked up and saw Lorelai.

"One hour. Tops." She smiled bright but stood immobile. "And I'm not changing," he added. "Take me as I am or forget it."

She jumped in without hesitation. "I'll take you as you are. I have no problems with that."

"And I'm not dancing."

"But you may not get the entire experience if you don--"

"Do I look like I care about the experience?" He looked at his watch. "Fifty nine more minutes."

Lorelai lowered his arm and moved to his side as she slid both hands to his wrist. Luke looked down to see her undoing his watch. "Mrs. Slutsky is here," she said casually. "She's having a good time too. If you want, you can ask her to dance. It may be your only chance to see her without a scowl on her face." She met his eyes, inches away. "Ooh, kinda like the one you have now," she finished playfully as she stepped away from him with his watch in her hand.

"What are you doing with my property?"

She smiled and went behind the refreshment table where she retrieved her small handbag from underneath. She dropped his watch in her purse as she watched him. "You'll get this back later."

Luke turned away from her, and Lorelai walked over to join him once again.

There was quiet for seconds that Lorelai felt was going on for far too long. She poked him in his side as she looked ahead with nonchalance. He hit her hand away, and looked at the side of her face with annoyance as she did it again.

"If you don't stop that..."

She turned to him with a smile as she folded her arms. "Come on, let's go take a seat."

He nodded and followed her over. He looked around the room at first, then his eyes went to Lorelai's upper back which was partially exposed in the spaghetti strapped dress. He cleared his throat. "Here, you have a string..." His hand immediately went to the string and he pulled hard expecting it to snap off like all good strings were supposed to do.

Lorelai looked over her own shoulder just in time to feel the fabric shift downward over her breast. Her hand flew to her chest, and the strap fell softly over the back of her hand. She paused and looked over her shoulder again like she was expecting the one that had fallen to have a back-up that would quickly fasten itself back.

All she found was an entirely bare shoulder. Her eyes moved up to Luke who stood frozen behind her. "What did you do, Lucas?" she asked calmly as she assessed the stability of the soft material. Realizing she wouldn't be exposed if she removed her hand, she turned attention to the strap. "Hey, Prom Date, you couldn't wait til we hit the limo? Am I that irresistible?"

Luke's eyes moved swiftly between the broken strap and her face which didn't look nearly as pissed as he thought it should look. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I'm so sorry. I just saw a loose string and I pulled it and--." He reached a hand out and pulled it back, just wanting to help in some way. "It was an accident."

She met his eyes and laughed softly. "I know that, Luke. Calm down. This can be fixed."

He nodded with relief. "Okay."

She looked around for a brief moment. "I just have to...uh...probably run home for a minute...and get some sewing supplies." She chuckled as she looked at him once again. "But it's fine. You just don't go trying to sneak away while I'm gone."

She turned to go the way they'd come, and Luke's hand came out and ended up flat on her stomach as she walked into it. They both looked there. But each brushed it off like it wasn't as big a deal as it was. He removed his hand and went to stand in her path.

"No, you wait here. I'll be right back. My apartment's a lot closer, and you won't have to miss any of this..." His eyes went off to the scene. "...whatever the hell this is."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded with surety. "You stay here," he repeated. "Give me ten minutes." He turned and jogged off.

"Hey! Don't think this is going toward my hour, buddy!"

He stopped and faced her. Smiled as he was able to clear through the fog of the last few minutes enough to remember his earlier words. "Yeah, don't worry about that," he finally replied. He turned again and dashed out of the studio.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Man of many talents."

Lorelai sat with a cup of punch as she watched Luke push thread through a needle. They were seated among a collection of wooden seats pushed off to the side for sufficient dancing space. They both appeared as spectators to the actual shindig.

Luke got the thread through and tied off the end. "I've lived alone for as long as I can remember. I know how to do everything that goes into taking care of myself."

"Man, Luke, not saying _dirty _to that would almost constitute a sin or something."

He held the needle in his mouth. "Didn't mean to make it sound like that," he said flatly. He moved over a seat and he got behind her. Lorelai crossed one leg comfortably over the other as she settled into her chair, turned slightly toward Luke. She lifted the strap and passed it to him over her shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing back there, Cross-stitch Susie."

He let the strap fall to her shoulder as he dropped his hands. "Do you want to do this?"

She laughed. "No, sorry, continue."

"One more time calling me Susie, and you'll be taking this dress off in the bathroom and doing this yourself."

"Again with the dirtiness. Somebody needs an Orbit."

He resumed his task. "Try to keep still."

She nodded.

Luke positioned the strap and started carefully pushing the needle through. His eyes went to her hair as she reached a hand back to the opposite side of her head and brought strands of hair over to join the rest, which fell over her left shoulder. He paused momentarily as he stared at the soft curls of hair at the nape of her neck. The strong, sweet smell of citrus hit him all at once, and he wanted to lean in closer. Sneak as much of her essence as his senses could take.

Instead, he started to work the needle as he got his mind back in order. "Um remember to be still, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," she said in apology.

"It's fine." He worked in silence for a minute. Lorelai watched the couples that decorated the studio floor. "So, this dress..."

She was snapped out of focus. "Yeah," she answered.

"Is it one of yours?"

"Well, I didn't steal it if that's what you're asking."

"No, I mean, did you make it?" he asked quietly.

She smiled at the sound of affection that came across in his voice. "Yeah, I did."

He nodded in admiration. She couldn't see this nod. He realized this after several seconds of head movement and verbalized his thoughts. "Well, it's really nice. Looks like something you'd buy in a store. One of those...really high-priced stores."

"You think so?"

It could have been a line meant to flatter her and make her smile. But it wasn't. It was the dead honest truth. "Yeah," he answered. "You're definitely talented."

He could hear the smile in her words. "Aw, thanks, Luke."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me." He pulled the needle through one final time and cut the thread. "Good as new," he announced.

Lorelai looked hard over her shoulder to get a peek at his handiwork. With one hand laying over the sewing job, she looked at him. "_Good _job, Luke. Wow, who knew?" He shrugged modestly. "I now know who to go when I need a sewing buddy. Tell me, how do you feel about crocheting?"

He rolled his eyes and stood. With a hop that seemed way too easy, he grasped the back of her chair and the one next to her and lifted his body over into it smoothly.

Lorelai looked at him as he settled next to her. "That was really hot. Do it again."

He shook his head dismissively. "Sorry. Might end up flat on my face if I push my luck," he revealed. As he gathered the things he'd brought to fix her dress, he tossed her a look and smiled. It was met with a soft, subtle one from her, and his eyes fell. Ended up on her dress. He looked back at his own task in the next second. There was a nervous scratch to his forehead before he shrugged, his eyes still low. "Have I told you how nice you look tonight?"

Lorelai looked down to her fingers. "No, you haven't. But thank you." She lifted her eyes to him again. "You look pretty nice yourself. Minus the clothes anyway."

"Minus the clothes," he repeated as he paused.

"The sweat pants, Luke. I was making fun of the sweat pants. I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she corrected evenly.

He smirked as he closed the small bag he had. "I think somebody needs to turn a _dirty _on herself."

"I have no problems with self-dirties. I'll turn one on myself if need be. You just leave that to the master."

Luke relaxed in his chair with a heavy sigh. Unfortunately, there was no where to look but on the dancefloor full of people. Some still danced, and others were seated at tiny tables that had been set up along the walls. He spotted Miss Patty going around flashing pictures. Realizing he hadn't seen any other Stars Hollow characters there, he asked, "Where's everybody at anyway? Why are you the only one here?"

"Well, there are events going on all week. Tonight's get down with the get-down night, of course. Tomorrow's candlelight on Peach--"

"On Peach?"

"Yeah, along Peach street. SHH's band is gonna set up between the two sidewalks. They're going to put up the tables and lights early tomorrow afternoon, and Peach street is going to be primed for romance. Nice huh?"

He shook his head. "Wonderful."

"And then there's Bingo night. Gotta have the classic. Then there's the night of George Carlin."

"George Carlin is coming here?"

She smiled. "No, but the guy that is looks up to him the way that polyester looks up to silk. But he does a way better job of pulling it off." Luke smiled. "These guys are really looking forward to that one, much to Taylor's dismay. He could only get his act cut down to PG-13. The media was alerted, I do believe." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, my point is that, we have a whole week dedicated to the eldest generation of the Hollow, so everybody's kinda picking and choosing their nights. Bootsie will be here later on to help clean everything up, though so--"

"--I have to make sure I'm gone by then."

"Exactly." They both chuckled. Luke hated to even breathe the same air as the man who'd been on his bad side since elementary.

They watched the happiness that spilled across the floor. "Are you going to all that stuff?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, probably." She looked over at him. "You wanna come?" she asked amusedly, knowing already what his response would be. She just wondered what colorful way the 'no' would come out.

He shrugged. "Probably not the candlelight thing, but I may go to the comedy show. If you're going, I mean."

Her shock showed completely. "Really? You'd go?"

"If _you _go," he specified dully. He looked over at her. "Unless you didn't want me to--"

"No, no. I'd love it if you came," she said, a smile replacing the insane amount of astonishment. "I meant what I said. I really like to spend time with you. And maybe you can help me to cart in some of my tomato load. Never hit a comedy show without it."

He laughed a little, paused. "Me too."

"You too what?"

He looked at her reluctantly. "I _really_ like to spend time with you too," he said repeating what she'd said. She smiled wide. "Meaning, you hardly annoy me. So, that disclaims one of the ridiculous insinuations you made the other night in the diner."

She dropped her eyes to her lap shyly before lifting them to look ahead of them. "You're like the only guy that I actually want to be around nowadays."

"What, I don't scare you or terrify you?"

"Nope. You're very _not _terrifying."

He smiled at her words. "Well, most friends aren't."

"You're not just a friend, though. You're Luke."

"Meaning what?"

She smiled to herself. "I dunno. _Luke_." She looked at him suddenly. "You know if you could drum up even a shred of attraction toward me, we could probably make a decent go of it," she revealed playfully.

He twisted his mouth and rolled his eyes away. "Yeah, too bad your internal instability knocks out any physical attractions you may or may not possess."

"It's like a serenade. Really."

Luke heard the sarcasm loud and clear. "Good," he replied anyway.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. "It's a good thing Mr. Geissman has been checking me out all night. Cause you are just not a lot of help in the self-esteem department."

"I'll try to do better," he stated weakly. He looked out to the floor and shifted in his seat. "Oh, no, here comes Patty."

"And her camera! I finally get my close-up," Lorelai added just as Patty approached.

"Why hello there, you two," Miss Patty beamed. "Luke, didn't expect to see you out and about...in jogging pants," she added questioningly.

Lorelai moved a hand to his arm. "Yeah, he decided it was time to give up on the flannel and go with a more Rocky Balboa-preparing-for-the-big-fight look. Is it working for him?"

Patty's bright smile reappeared. "Honey, anything works on that body." She gestured toward Luke. "Stand up, Honey. Show off those gorgeous goods."

"No, thanks, Patty. I'll just keep my...goods in this chair if that's okay with you."

"Yes, it's fine. For now. You have to get up sometime." She cocked her head and checked him out from another angle. "And when you do, I'll be watching." Lorelai laughed. And Patty's attention went to her. "Oh, Lorelai, you look stunning! That dress!"

"Thank you, Patty," she replied genuinely.

She prepared her camera. "Here, let me get a picture. Stand up, Honey." Lorelai did as she was told, and she walked out on the floor a bit to get a better backdrop. She smiled brilliantly as she waited for the flash. Luke's eyes rested on her. There was staring.

The picture finally taken, Lorelai walked back over to her seat.

"Now, you two together," Patty instructed.

"I'm not dressed for any pictures," Luke stated. "So...thanks but no thanks."

Lorelai paused in front of her seat. "That doesn't matter," she replied lightly. "Let's just give her a picture." She took his hand. "You and me. Come on, get up."

"No," he said, closing his hand around hers and pulling back. His brief pull was the one that won out and Lorelai took steps toward his chair. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop.

"Okay, fine," she said, letting his hand go. She gathered her dress and moved to the other side of his parted knees. Without warning, she sat on his lap and positioned herself comfortably as she placed her arm around his neck.

His eyes went wide as he dropped them to her body sitting on his. "What are you doing?" he asked fast.

"Smile for the camera, Luke," she said. She leaned in close and smiled toward the camera as Patty snapped the picture.

"This one is for the collection," Patty remarked. "Lorelai, you're so bad, and I love it!" She laughed as she swayed off to the rest of the party crowd.

Luke's hands rested on the sides of his seat. He was as still as a statue. "Okay, she took the picture. Now, get up."

Lorelai snickered. "Okay, grumpy pants, I'm moving." She slid her bottom across him so that her feet would reach the floor. Luke's hand flew to her thigh.

"Wait, don't do--" Lorelai paused and her eyes went to his. He closed his eyes and mouthed a quiet, intense, _'shit!' _She kept her eyes on him as her lips separated. "Shit, shit, shit, shit..." he repeated over and over in a quiet whisper. One hand went to his eyes and he rubbed his closed lids.

Lorelai stayed looking at him, unmoving.

Finally, after the word had lost all meaning, Luke stopped swearing. He closed his mouth and just let his hand rest over his eyes. Once another eternity came and left, he removed that hand and opened his eyes to meet Lorelai's. He didn't see shock or disgust or embarrassment or sympathy. He just saw Lorelai.

She took in his features momentarily before she bit her lip and turned to the rest of the room. When she turned back, her eyes went slowly down his chest. She only took a second to visually confirm. Luke closed his eyes again as he saw her eyes go there. He opened them seconds later.

Their eyes met. She smiled a little.

"Looks like we have a small situation," she said just above a whisper. He showed offense. She tilted her head some. "The _situation _is what I'm referring to," she stressed.

He nodded and dropped the look. He brought his lips in briefly. "I'm really sorry about this."

She shook her head lightly. "It's okay." Her eyes moved between his as her smile widened. She still spoke quietly. "Probably rethinking the jogging pants right now huh?"

Her calm, assuasive tone was melting away his paralyzing fear. He glanced down as he smiled. There was no way at all to hide what was so obvious in the thin stretchable pants. "Yeah, a little bit," he admitted.

"See, always listen to Lorelai."

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind next time."

Her eyes stayed locked on his. "Okay...plan time."

"I'm open to anything."

She smiled. "Can you try to...calm yourself down a little bit?"

He looked down where she was still sitting very much on top of the part that needed calming. "Probably not," he said honestly as he looked back at her. She looked down too before she could catch herself. "Stop looking," Luke said quietly.

"Sorry," she answered with a smile that she tried to rope in. She shuffled herself more toward his knees. "Just try. Try to think of something else." They had regained eye contact. "Anything that will help."

A minute passed, and she felt movement on her side. Her eyes closed as she smiled. "I don't think you're thinking about the right thing here, Luke."

He shut his eyes in concentration. "I'm sorry. I'm trying." Another minute passed, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"Trying to wish it away?" she whispered teasingly.

He opened his eyes. "Nothing is working."

Her gaze dropped. "Yeah, I see."

He sighed. "Lorelai, you've got to stop looking down. This is embarrassing enough."

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

He looked down. "I think I need you to move."

Her eyes went to him in surprise. "You want me to move? If I move, the entire room will be able--"

"I know. I don't _want _you to move. But I need you to in order for me to get control of this. With you _right here _on my lap, I can't focus on anything else." He rolled his eyes. "This is so humiliating."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's not, Luke. There's only two people here right now. You and me. Forget about everybody else for a second. It's just you and me."

"Probably not the best thing to imagine, Lorelai."

She chuckled, realizing what she'd said. "Okay, then just know that you and I are the only ones aware of this. And I'd never ever say anything to anybody or look at you in a negative light, Luke. Ever."

"Really?"

"Of course not." She took a calming breath. "And if it makes you feel any better, the only reason I'm not in the same exact boat right now is because of my gender. Mine is way less subtle."

Luke's eyes fell to her lap. "Your...you mean you're..."

"Yes."

"Oh no."

"Thank God I wore underwear tonight."

"Jesus, help me."

"Send a little of that aid over this way too."

"You really shouldn't have told me that because..." He looked down, "I don't think that's gonna help at all." He was suddenly proven very right.

Lorelai only smiled with a head shake. "You are definitely going in the wrong direction, Luke. We're gonna be here like this all night." Her eyes dropped again. And stayed down. "Wow," she said under her breath.

"Lorelai, stop. Seriously. I need you to stop looking there."

She looked into his face. "This is kinda my fault, isn't it?"

"Kinda?"

"A _lotta_?"

He relaxed a little...as much as he could anyway. "It's no one's fault. I just wasn't prepared."

"For what, for me? You have to prepare yourself for me?"

"Can we just think of a way to reverse this situation please?"

She stared into his face, and his eyes rested on hers before going to the floor full of people. "The only other way I know to...you know...is to...take care of it."

His eyes went straight to hers, and he was anything but grateful for that suggestion. "Are you crazy? Do you not see where we are right now?"

She sighed. "I wasn't telling you to _do _it. I was just saying that's the only other thing I know to do."

Luke's eyes fell behind her. "Damn, here comes Patty again."

Lorelai moved closer to him, and his sharp intake of air occurred very close to her ear as she leaned into him. Her eyes went to his, and her soft "sorry, Luke" was said only centimeters from his lips. She turned back to see that Patty had disappeared. "Where'd she go?" she asked looking around.

Luke's eyes were squeezed tight again. He pointed blindly. "Over there. Mrs. Brinson's table."

She caught sight of her. "Oh." Her arms were still looped around his neck and she still looked toward the crowd. Suddenly, she turned. She glanced down to Luke's lips as she noticed how close they were to one another. She gathered words and moved on. "Luke, I think I have an idea."

His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at Lorelai through narrowed lids. Like a full look would be too much to take. He swallowed. "Not so close," he whispered.

He watched her eyes move fast between his. She'd heard him. They were too damn close for her _not _to have heard him. "What?" she asked anyway.

He moved his hand to her side, partially over her stomach as he said, "Back up some." This was another breathy whisper that had Lorelai's focus going to his mouth.

"Yeah...this distance probably isn't a good idea huh?" She found herself closing it.

"I don't think it's improving." Luke's hand slid up, then down her side slowly. Trying to distract her in the _dumbest _way possible. "Lorelai."

"Don't tell me to stop, okay?"

"I'm not but...do you know what we're doing?" Their noses brushed.

"I know what _I'm_ doing," she whispered before her lips touched his.

Luke pushed against her lips and kissed her back just before they parted. He opened his eyes to see her coming in for more. "This can't be happening," he said under his breath. He met her lips, and they kissed softly. Pulled away after.

Lorelai's hand went to the side of his face, and she sensually coursed his unshaven cheek. Ran her palm down to his jaw, and she brought her lips near his nose. Next, she kissed his cheek and whispered against his skin. "If only." Again, she kissed. "If only I had some heels to click. I'd wish us out of here so fast, your head would spin."

Luke's eyes peeled open and he was able to see past the gorgeous woman in his lap. "Lorelai."

She moved her head to face him. "Yeah?" Her eyes fell to his mouth, and she brought her lips to his. "What can I do for you?" she asked pulling away. Luke locked eyes with her and he pulled her back decidedly as he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. It broke only to be followed by several more, each peck growing softer and softer. Lorelai's hand went to his t-shirt and she grasped it in her palm and pulled lightly as if she was ready to rip it from his body.

They separated.

"Here's the thing," he breathed out.

Lorelai kissed his jaw. "What's the thing?" she whispered.

He swallowed, tried to keep his eyes open as he looked past her to the crowd. "We have about twenty seconds before Miss Patty turns and sees us..."

"Okay." Her lips continued to move slowly over his face.

He went on. "...And when that happens, there might be a crowd..."

"Mm-hm."

"And this...situation we have between us, _under you_ is going to be a little more in the public eye."

She moved her head to face him. "Twenty seconds?" she asked looking back at a still occupied Patty.

He nodded. "More like ten now."

She faced him again and brought her mouth to his. She parted her lips, and gentle bare persuasion of her tongue led him to do the same. All at once, they fell head-first into a kiss that needed a lot more than ten seconds. Their tongues met, and there was a slow synchronous motion. They slipped deeper, and Lorelai moaned like he was her purpose.

Luke brought the kiss down several big notches and broke away with reluctance.

She dropped her head, eyes closed as she recovered from something that should not have been initiated in such a locale. They turned at the same moment to Miss Patty who was just turning from away from her conversation. She waved a hand at them and moved along.

They faced one another again.

"Any chance you're okay to stand now?" She smiled wide. She could feel the answer underneath her. That spectacular, impromptu make-out session didn't help at all.

"What do you think?" he answered as his eyes dropped down to the perfect amount of cleavage she had exposed.

Lorelai watched him for seconds. "We've got to get out of here," she finally declared. He nodded agreement. She continued. "Um I had a plan. Before all the--" He nodded again in understanding. She smiled. "How about a dance?"

"Maybe later," he said smartly. "For now, can we figure something out?"

"No, Luke, that's my plan. You can't just stand up and walk out of the studio. So, stand and I'll stand with you. You take my hand, wrap your tattooed arm--we'll come back to _that _later, by the way--around my waist, and we'll dance our way out of here."

He scoffed. "That sounds a little too weak for my taste."

"And what sounds strong, Mr. Who-Needs-Viagra?"

"Oh, jeez. Let's do it on the count of three," he backtracked.

"Wait." Lorelai listened to the music for a moment to determine if what was playing was a good choice for their planned dance. Figuring it was sufficient, she smiled. "Okay, we can do it. No countdown, though. I think we already have the liftoff thing in effect."

"That's not funny."

"You should step inside my head."

"No, thank you. You ready?"

"To have you wrap me in your arms? It's what dreams are made of."

"Put that on pause for like fifteen minutes. Can you do that?"

She smiled. "I can."

"Good." He gestured. "After you."

Lorelai slid from his lap carefully and looked to the crowd of people who paid them no attention. She turned back to Luke to see the full extent of his situation. "You could have been wearing pants made of steel and wouldn't have been able to hide that."

Luke looked around before he stood quickly and brought Lorelai to him. She gasped with exaggeration. "Don't say it," he got out too late.

"Why Luke, is that a spatula in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Told you not to say it."

She pressed herself against him more. "Do you want to lead or should I?"

"We actually want to make it outside, so I'll take it."

"Sound choice."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He smiled a little as he started to move. Lorelai smiled heavily as she realized that he actually had some skill in the area. They moved more toward the middle of the floor, then veered slightly toward the door. Luke looked up to see Miss Patty watching. Half the room sat with delightful grins as they watched as well.

"We have an audience."

Lorelai looked over and saw all the eyes on them. She turned back. "It appears we do." She smiled devilishly. "Wanna give them their money's worth?"

His eyes went wide, and he answered fast before her mind got too free and loose with any thoughts. "No, I do not." She laughed. "We're almost in the clear. Just keep moving."

"Wherever you lead, I will follow."

They danced smoothly out of the studio doors.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke approached the apartment door backwards. With one hand he opened the door, and with the other, he held Lorelai's body close. His erection, which had been given time and space to vanish while on the side of the studio building, was now back and playing hard.

Lorelai attacked his mouth with hers. Together, they made up for the abbreviated lip-lock they'd been restricted to before in Patty's studio.

She backed away. Body and mouth. Luke held his hands out in confusion before he was approaching her again. He kissed her deep and had her ready to give herself to him. Her hand moved slowly through the hair at the nape of his neck before she was pulling away again. First the body before progress was lost, then the body again before she stopped the kissing. Once more, he was looking at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She stepped back a full foot. "I think we should talk."

His body seemed to droop. "Seriously? _Now_?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

He tried to be the sensitive guy that would understand, but what he was feeling at that moment just made him want to drop to the floor and go into a full-out temper tantrum. He roped it in with mild success. "Okay," he said with a head shake. He gestured toward the sofa. "Care to sit?" he asked, a hint of satire in his words.

She walked past him, taking his hand as she did so. He followed her over and they sat side-by-side. Lorelai focused on his raised pants. She squinted as she looked into his face. "It really doesn't take much, does it?"

He didn't even have to look down. "Not with you, it doesn't."

Her lips spread slowly. "I really am sorry, Luke. But I had to let you know something before we got into this."

He held up a hand. "You don't have to apologize," he said. He didn't care for the sudden intermission, but his words were nothing if not sincere. He'd grown up with a sister. And had obligation and a mindset that led him to make sure she knew how okay it was to pump brakes at any time. "Let's talk," he said to Lorelai.

She took a breath. "Up until today, I never even knew you found me attractive. You're like a stone wall. Nothing can break through."

He stared at her solemnly. "Well, I do find you very attractive," he said.

"I know that now."

"I think you're gorgeous."

With that, she blushed and dropped her eyes. "Luke, I just wanted you to know how much I like you. Both as a friend and as a person. I like you a really really lot."

"A really really lot?" he asked in amusement.

She nodded, solemn. He sobered and nodded his understanding. "Yeah, me too. Add a couple of reallys on to that."

She smiled. "I don't freeze up with you. That's monumental for me. Something I couldn't establish with the man who wanted to make me his wife all those months ago. And it's something I've had with you for a long time now." She paused and they looked at one another in silence. "I want you to know that I'm going to try with you. I mean, I'm _really _going to try. Which I don't think will be hard at all because I've never had to try with you. But I still need you to know that. I can't have you and I get into this only to have you doubt me or my intentions because of things you've witnessed in the past.

You know I have a lot of layers. They're filled with grime and gunk and probably old Mallomar crumbs. And it's soothing for me to know that you're familiar with all of that ugliness. I don't have the fear of you finding out one unsuspecting Sunday afternoon. I just need to know how much of it you want to deal with on this new level we're about to explore. I don't know a lot about relationships, Luke. You know that. But if I lose your friendship because of a blind leap into this, I'll never forgive myself."

His brow wrinkled after he determined that she was done speaking.

"And that was what you wanted to talk about?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

He rolled his eyes. "Lorelai, I never would have kissed you if I wasn't ready to take on all of your issues." She gave him a narrowed look, but he went on. "I don't go around kissing people for sport, and I damn sure wouldn't do that with you. I care about you and this friendship way too much for that." His voice quieted. "And you're not nearly as frivolous as you think you are. You wouldn't have started this with me either if you weren't ready for it."

She looked hard into his eyes. "I really wouldn't have, Luke. I make some pretty careless decisions sometimes, but--"

"You don't give yourself half the credit you deserve. Don't say stuff like that okay? Especially not around me because I don't like to hear it. Not even from you," he said seriously.

She smiled. "Okay. From now on I'll just talk about how amazing I am."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to add to your big head by agreeing."

Her smile turned to a grin, and her eyes went down his body sexily. "Okay, I think I'm done with the talking now."

"Are you sure? Because if there's anything else you want to say, I'd prefer it get said now. Another delay, and I'm giving up, taking a cold shower, and going to bed."

"There's really no need for that."

"I hope you're right because at this point, I'm--"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She stood up and held her hand out to him. "I'm positive," she said quietly as he took it. He stood up too, and her eyes went up to meet his. "Thank you for coming to the studio tonight."

He stared into her eyes. With a swallow, he said something he knew he'd regret at a later time. But at that moment, he couldn't not reveal it. "Lorelai, there's not much that I wouldn't do for you."

She shook her head lightly, and her eyes showed the emotion that sprung up. "Talk about the perfect thing to say," she replied softly.

He smiled and stepped close to her. With both arms, he wrapped himself around her. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and moved his mouth to her ear. "Those dreams you mentioned earlier, how are those coming along?" he whispered.

Lorelai's hand went to his cheek, and she moved her lips to meet his. They opened up to one another, and their tongues met. Heat and an unbearable desire factored themselves into the equation. The speed at which this happened made it clear that this had been something wanted by them both. For quite some time now. There followed backward movement from Luke. Initiated by Lorelai. They moved toward his bed, which was already prepared for a night's sleep. It was obvious it was about to get a little more than bargained for as they began to drop clothing en route.

"By the way, you looked sexy as hell tonight in this dress," Luke breathed out as he watched it fall to the floor.

"And I was hoping like hell that you'd notice me in it," she replied honestly before she leaned in with a long, deep kiss. Lorelai couldn't deny that as she'd gotten dressed that evening, her thoughts had lingered just a little too long on the diner owner. She always wondered when and if he'd ever, even if just for a second, go out of character and really take notice of her. Over the years, it had gone from being a game of wills to deeply buried desire and hope.

Luke's hands slid along her sides, grazing her breasts.

With a gentle push from her, he sat on the mattress. His eyes were planted on her, and he willed himself not to blink for fear of missing something, anything. Lorelai lowered her body onto him, and he lay back as more and more of her skin came in contact with his. His arms went securely around her waist.

Their lips came together in an instant, and they set the pace for their lovemaking. They stole minutes, made it a slave to their passion. Lorelai pulled away, brushing her lips over his as heavy breaths escaped her. "Over," she said, then moved her teeth to his lips where she lightly bit the bottom one.

Luke reversed their positions, and Lorelai's arms came up high around him before wrapping around his neck. She caught his lips, and again they were kissing slow and easy, daring anything to disrespect this moment. Her legs spread wide, and her inner thighs rubbed his sides. A slow friction was created as he moved himself along her center.

Her hips started a subtle wind. A slow up and down motion. Her body was begging to be filled.

Luke didn't keep her waiting for too long. He entered her smoothly and made her gasp. So intense was the moment. So pleasurable was the _feeling_. He slid deep and paused. Another gasp was heard over his shoulder before there was further penetration. She said his name once, then twice. Her hand moved down his back, and she felt muscles working as she pressed her fingers into his hot skin.

The extent of Lorelai's arousal was heard in the quiet apartment as Luke filled her. His thrusts alternated as he listened to her moans. Her body told him she loved this. Her whispering words told him things that her body was already letting him in on. He listened to both, his mind growing cloudy as he stared into her face. His mouth came down upon hers, and he stopped movement as he got lost in the feel of her tongue. He caressed it with his as he started moving into her deep.

He felt her toes curl on his leg, and her body tensed before she was trembling and trying to maintain strength.

Luke kissed her chin and moved slower now. Lorelai came down eventually, and only then did he allow himself to fall complete victim to all she was doing to him. He came to release. And they lay in that position, both savoring the peace that blanketed them.

Luke's eyes went down to hers. Hers went to his. Seconds ticked away as they held that intimate stare. A full minute passed, and Luke felt as if his body was literally weighing on her.

Finally, he smiled a small smile. "You gonna let me go sometime tonight?" he whispered. She had a tight hold around his back. He wasn't in a rush to move anyway, but that's what physically kept him in place.

She appeared somber. "I haven't really decided yet," she answered quietly.

He nodded, still captivated by her eyes. "But when you do decide..."

She nodded back. "...I'll let you know," she finished after a moment.

Again, he nodded. He blinked as he looked around considerately. "One suggestion, though," he said as he met her eyes again.

"Okay."

He shifted carefully, and once he was on his back, he gestured for her to return. She laid her body partially on his and got comfortable.

"Still good?" Luke asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah. Still good." Luke's chest rose and fell with the large breath he took. Lorelai smiled as her head moved with him. "Hey, Luke, can I ask you a personal question?"

His memory took him back to the previous day, in her jeep. He paused, smiled. "Sure. Can't guarantee I'll answer though."

"What's your romantic life gonna be like in five years time?"

"I don't know." His hand rubbed up to her shoulder, and he squeezed lightly. "But it looks pretty promising."

She smiled more. "Really?"

"Yeah. What about yours?"

"I don't know either." She paused. "But it looks pretty...thawed."

His lips spread. "That's a good thing."

"It's a great thing."

"Guess our crystal balls were a little dirty before huh?"

"Thank God for Windex."

He dropped a kiss in her hair, then settled back onto the pillow. "Do you still see cats?"

There was a thoughtful pause. "Maybe a dog."

He nodded as his fingers ran through her curls. "Dogs are a lot of work."

She shrugged. "Not for me. My job will be to play with him."

"So, who will get the grown-up tasks?"

She rubbed a hand across his chest. "That would be you," she said, finally clear.

He shook his head. Fought a smile. "Figured."

"It's best we start being on the same page now."

"And what page would that be?" he asked.

"The one that says _Lorelai _at the top."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

Lorelai smiled and hugged him tighter. "...or girl."

**-The End-**

Hehe! I love that last line. It makes me smile.

But my opinion doesn't mean much. Let me know what's on your mind. Thanks, Luvs!


End file.
